


Little Adventures

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: How to Save A Life [2]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Family vacation and talk of the future.





	Little Adventures

"You do realize that it's five-thirty in the morning, right?" 

Ardeth looked over his shoulder, to find his wife standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "Well, Illy here decided to go through her pull-up," he reasoned, as she made her way into the room. "Couldn't let her run around the place, making a mess of herself. Mom would never let me hear the end of it..." 

Grumbling, Lavinia looked at her daughter and sighed, as the toddler squealed. "Mama!" Iliana giggled, waving at her from the spot on the changing table. "I up! I up! Play!" 

"It is still too early to play, little bird," Ardeth said, picking the girl up from the table. "We have all week to play, but for now we are going back to bed." 

"No!" Iliana whined, pouting at him. 

Lavinia sighed, "Just bring her into the bedroom," she said, moving to clean up the mess that was left behind. "She can sleep with us, until it's time for breakfast." 

Chucking the soiled pull-up and wipes into the garbage pail, Lavinia dropped the pajamas into the hamper and quickly washed her hands. The little toddler bed had been already stripped of it's sheets and blankets, which meant that it would have to be redressed sometime later that day. Now that Iliana was two years old, toilet training at been at the top of her parents list; switching from Pampers to princess printed pull-ups, along with introducing the concept of using the toilet bowl, were the start. Still early into their training, it wasn't a big surprise that their daughter continued to leak through in the middle of the night. 

"Alright," Ardeth said, as Lavinia came back into the bedroom. "Now, we'll sleep for a little longer and soon, Grandma will have breakfast ready." 

"Yaya!" 

Lavinia crawled back into her spot, still warm thankfully, and nodded. "Yaya will be up soon," she promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "But right now, you need to go back to sleep. Mommy and Daddy are still sleepy from the plane ride." 

Yawning widely, Iliana rolled onto her side and quickly burrowed her face into Ardeth's shirt; her little hand coming up to grab the front of his shirt. Running his hand up and down her back, Iliana's eyelids began to droop, as she was lulled back to sleep. 

"Hopefully she'll let us sleep until nine the latest," Ardeth whispered, as the toddler began to snore. 

"Please," Lavinia snorted, as she shifted the pillow under her head. "The moment she smells food, she'll be waddling out of here and rolling down those stairs, before we can even get out of bed." 

.........

After breakfast, which Iliana devoured, the couple took her back upstairs to get ready for the day. Their first full day in Manhattan, would be spent in the Museum of Natural History, considering the fact that it was much too hot outside.

"Are we ready to see all the animals?" Lavinia asked, after they paid for their tickets. "And the space show?" 

Iliana squealed from her stroller, as Ardeth pushed her. "There's so much for you to see, Illy," he said, as they followed Saifye, Ahmed and the girls. "You're gonna love it." 

Storing the diaper bag under the stroller, Lavinia quickly checked to make sure Iliana's pull-up was dry, before they started looking at the map of the museum. "What do you guys wanna do first?" Lavinia asked, as her in-laws stood by the stroller. "We could start down here with the the Earth and Space center, or head back out and over to the African and Asian animals. Work our way up to the Biodiversity and Marine life.." 

"Sweetheart, we've got all day," Saifye said, as Ardeth chuckled. "Let's start with something tame for the little one, so we don't overwhelm her and end our trip early." 

"Let's do this floor first," Sada suggested. "We can always do the space center last, since there's the show in the planetarium. If Lana gets fussy, that might actually calm her down a bit.." 

They all nodded, "Alright," Lavinia said, tucking the map into the stroller tray. "Let's go see some mammals!" 

For the next three hours, Iliana was exposed to everything and anything; nearly hanging out of her stroller as she was pushed through exhibits. By the time they reached the Biodiversity hall, Ardeth had taken her out of the stroller. 

"Look at her go," Saifye snorted, as Iliana waddled around the glasses cases. "Poor Ardeth is going to be exhausted by the time we go home." 

Every few seconds, Iliana would stop and stare at the animals inside the cases; her little hand pressed against the glass. Ardeth, who kept close behind her, would squat down behind her and talk to her. 

"See the big tigers?" they heard him ask. "All the stripes and his big paws!" 

"Kitty," Iliana said, pointing to the tiger. "Kitty, Dada." 

After that, she was off, rushing towards another display, with Ardeth right behind her. "Poor kid is overstimulated," Lavinia shook her head. "So much to see, smell, hear and touch. I'm surprised she's lasted this long.." 

Her Mother-In-Law laughed, "She's truly her Father's Daughter," she stated, nodding her head. "Ardeth was like that when he was a little boy." 

"Illy, I have to hold you now," Ardeth said, as he came over to them with the girl. "We're going into a room that's dark and has a lot of stairs.." 

"She's going to lose her mind, when she sees the whale.." Lavinia warned, as he pointed to the models of animals hanging from the ceiling. "Well, after this hall, I think we should take a quick bathroom break," he said. "Maybe feed her a little bit, before we move on." 

Nodding, they followed the traffic into the Ocean exhibit, where Iliana squealed and clapped her hands. "Fishie!" she giggled, as they moved around the first floor of exhibits. "Fishie! Blub! Blub!" 

Taking pictures, Lavinia left the video taking to Sada and Kaya, who were quick to collect the material for future blackmail. Getting the stroller down to the main floor, Ardeth and the girls quickly ran around after Iliana, as she ran up to each window and giggled. Taking his time, Ahmed walked slowly around the room, taking a few minutes to read each info plaque and look at the scenes. 

"So," Saifye started, as she and Lavinia sat down on a bench. "Have you two discussed about having another baby?" 

Lavinia knew the question was coming, ever since the moment Iliana turned a year old. "We did back when Illy turned one," she started. "But.. we honestly alright with just having the one right now, Mom." 

Saifye deflated at that, "I mean, we're both busy with work," Lavinia continued. "I'm almost done with school and we're thinking about buying a bigger house..." 

"Iliana Emmeline!" Ardeth warned, as the toddler nearly bumped into an elderly couple. "Sada, get her!" 

"I see your point," Saifye nodded, as the girl scooped up Iliana in her arms. "But.. it would be nice to have another grandchild to spoil." 

Lavina nodded, "I know and it'll happen," she said, looking over at her. "Preferably when Illy's fully potty trained and not hell-bent on driving us both crazy." 

The older woman nodded, patting Lavina's thigh gently. "Well, Ahmed and I will be happy, regardless," she insisted. "I hate to sound like I'm pushing you, but having a Grandchild is the most wonderful thing in the world. Iliana brings so much joy to our lives and it'll be years before Sada and Kaya have their own children. And that's if they ever show interest in dating..." 

They enjoyed their moment of peace, before everyone made their way back over to them; this time Iliana was currently resting in Ahmed's arms, sucking on her thumb. "I think all that running made her sleepy," Ahmed stated, as the toddler set her head down on his shoulder. "Shall we take a break? Find a bathroom and something to eat, before moving on?" 

"We need to charge our phones and show you the video we took," Kaya said to Lavinia. "Lana was having a conversation with the seals!" 

"Which is basically a two minute video of her yelling at the glass," Ardeth snorted, as he checked his watch. "Alright, let's move out of here. If I know my daughter, she's most likely due for a new pull-up." 

................

Getting cranky after seeing the dinosaurs, they took one last stop in the space center, for the planetarium show. Seeing all the stars and planets, Iliana was in a trance, as she sat on Ardeth's lap; her head resting back against his chest, with her arms raised up and out to "grab" the images before her. By the time it was over, Iliana was quiet and dazed, as they stepped out into the light and open air of the museum. The last stop on their trip, was the gift shop, which brought giggles and pouting. 

"Mine!" Iliana demanded, pointing to the plush T-Rex toy. "Mineee!" 

Despite the fact that her birthday had been a month previous, where she received so many toys, Iliana usually got what she asked for. And Lavinia couldn't talk her husband out of spoiling her, as well as her in-laws. Even Rick had a problem saying "no" to the little girl, especially when she batted her eyelashes and pouted. 

"I think we have enough here, Illy," Ardeth said, looking down into the basket. "You've got toys, two picture books and I think Mommy picked something out for you.." 

"This just fits her perfectly," Lavinia said, holding up the teal colored shirt; the worlds "Raptor Running Team" were printed along the front in white, along with a little raptor. "I got her a small, so that she can get a few years out of it." 

Ardeth snorted, "At the rate she's going, raptors would roll in their graves if they had any," he said. "I'm sure my sisters and my parents are picking things out for her. Spoiled girl you are, little bird." 

Iliana giggled, as Lavinia set the shirt into the basket. "For Christmas, she's getting socks," she whistled, eyeing everything in the basket. "I hope we have room to pack all of that, plus whatever else we accumulate this week, Ardeth. I am not buying another suitcase and paying the check in fee for it." 

They walked around a bit more, bumping into Sada, who had a basket of her own. "Oh my god, that's so cute!" she exclaimed, when Lavinia showed her the shirt. "You guys should get shirts too! Think of the cute picture it would be, the three of you wearing science related shirts!" 

"You say I'm bad," Ardeth snorted, after they paid for the purchases. "But I leave you with Sada and suddenly you've gone mad with the shopping bug." 

"Think of how cute the pictures will be," Lavinia shrugged, as Iliana cuddled with one of her many new plushes. "I can't help it, if Sada has a cute idea brewing her head." 

...........

With the baby changed and tucked into her bed, Lavinia and Ardeth managed to have some time alone. Showering together, which led to fooling around, the couple managed to dry off and redress, just as Lavinia's cell phone rang. 

"Please tell me our house wasn't broken into," Lavinia greeted, which made her brother snort. "I really don't want to deal with the police, Rick." 

"Relax, your house is fine," Rick said, as she sat down on the bed. "I just picked up your mail and did a quick perimeter search, before locking up again." 

Lavinia sighed, "Thank god," she sighed. "But.. you do realize that you don't have to call me every time you check the house out, right? I mean, it's summertime. You should be having fun with your wife and Alex.." 

Rick sighed, "Yeah, we were," he said. "Evie texted me when I was in the house. She got her.. friend." 

"Oh," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you guys have been trying..." 

"I just don't get it," Rick said. "I mean, this time we were so sure, ya know? Evie said it was late by two weeks and she felt "different" or whatever. We've been trying since Christmas and still got nothing to show for it, except for stress and heartbreak." 

Ardeth frowned, "What happened?" he mouthed, as Lavinia shook her head at him. 

"Rick, you have to give it some time," Lavinia insisted. "I mean, Evie's been on the pill since Alex was like.. three months old. She only went off it back in December. I might take a while before she gets pregnant..." 

"What about you guys?" Rick asked. "I mean..when you got pregnant with Iliana, how long after going off the pill did it happen?" 

Lavinia snorted, "Rick... Iliana wasn't planned," she laughed. "Ardeth and I weren't even trying for a baby, when I got pregnant with her! And I was still on the pill, which we still don't understand, since I took it every single day." 

Rick groaned, "Why don't you stop at the store and pick up her favorite ice cream," Lavinia suggested. "Pamper her for the next few days and reassure her that everything's fine." 

"Maybe this wasn't meant to be- me having a kid," her brother sighed. "Alex is great and I love him to death, but... I'd like to experience fatherhood like Grandpa and Dad did." 

"You will," she promised. "Give it some time and if nothing happens by December, that's when you go to the doctor. But for now? Just enjoy what you have, Rick. You two are still newlyweds, so don't let this put a strain on your marriage when it's still new." 

Talking for a few more minutes, Lavinia hung up and laid back on the bed. "So much talk about pregnancy and babies today," she sighed, as Ardeth sat down next to her. "I swear, if someone we know announces that they're pregnant, I might have to board a space ship and leave Earth." 

Ardeth snorted, "What's all this about pregnancy and baby talk?" he asked. 

"Mom questioned me at the museum today," she sighed. "She wants to know if we're "talking" about having another baby sometime soon." 

"Oh, so the topic of every conversation I have, when she calls," he snorted, shaking his head. "I think she's tired of asking me, because I always change the subject." 

Lavinia sighed, "I'm still serious about having one or two more," she said. "But, like I said on Illy's first birthday, I want her to be fully potty trained." 

He nodded, moving to lay out next to her. "We still need to get some things in order, before we even think about having another child," he added. "I know you want to get a bigger place and you've got one more year left before graduating.. 

"I say we aim for fall of next year," she shrugged. "I'll go off the pill next September and we'll just try until something implants in there." 

"Well, I would hope that it's a baby," Ardeth frowned. "And not some.. dinosaur-lizzard thing." 

She giggled, "Maybe it'll be a boy this time," she sighed. "Though, we have enough baby clothes for another girl." 

Ardeth pushed himself up onto his elbow, moving to lean down and over her. "Boy... girl.. I don't have any preference, just as long as you're both healthy at the end of it." 

"You know," Lavinia started, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can always practice, before we really start trying for another baby..." 

"Oh really?" he asked, as she nodded. "I take it you want to start practicing now?" 

Lavinia shrugged, "We're not expected downstairs for a while and I think Illy will be out for another hour or two.." she said, biting her lip. "Unless you're tired and wanna take a nap.."

He shook his head, "Sex first. Nap after," he said, pulling at the straps of her tank top. "We've got all week to nap, Lavinia." 

"The joys of vacationing, huh?" Lavinia giggled, as Ardeth rolled to lay on top of her. 


End file.
